wouberafandomcom-20200214-history
Carrelain
The village of Carrelain is a hillside settlement at the foot of the Ice Hills proper. It is situated on the north eastern peninsula of Zerrabain, surrounded by dense coniferous forest. Although referred to as a ‘village’ by locals, it is technically a hamlet, as it contains no church or formal shrine to the pantheon. It is situated far from established trading routes and its community, along with the smaller settlement of Almora’s Watch to the north, survives by trapping, hunting and subsistence farming. Setting Carrelain is situated in the eastern Ice Hills, approximately two to four day’s journey from the capital of Hiteria, depending on the weather. Although geographically it lies nearer to the city than many villages further beyond, since the collapse of the road thirty years ago the impassibility of its steep and difficult terrain means journeying by both horseback and foot will often be double the time of a comparable distance over flat land. The village is situated in a forest clearing, consisting of low thatched rooves to bear the weight of winter snows and other timber structures built by a stream known locally as ‘the beck.’ Most dwellings have attached small gardens for farming, which can also be found hidden in various sheltered spots throughout the area, growing root vegetables and herbs. There is one route through the village to nearby Almora’s Watch, which then travels past an ancient stone circle used by the locals as a shrine into the mountains, known as the Trapper’s Path (sometimes called Parbe’s Path, in reference to its danger). This route changes depending on the seasons and in the lower lands is subject to be constantly shifting due to landslides, avalanches and rock fall. Culture The customs of the village are rooted in survival, with hierarchy largely being dictated by an individual's usefulness in the community and willingness to contribute. Day to day life consists mostly of small scale farming in sheltered pockets of the mountainside and of hunting. Livestock is rare in an area with such brutal winters, with only hardy mountain goats kept for meat and milk, and chickens, which are often brought inside for the coldest months. Although there is no longer a direct route to the city, trapping for fur is still an important trade which passes through the village, which is the last outpost for many small trapping and hunting groups which operate in the mountains. One of the community’s unique traditions is to name a wise-woman, given the title of ‘Mother,’ who acts as both a physical healer and a spiritual guide in lieu of a priest. Village Mothers take a female apprentice with the potential to learn a mixture of basic enchantment, potion making and local beliefs to train until they reach adulthood and are ready to take over the duties of the previous Mother. In a ceremony before the villagers, a ceremonial shawl and veil are donned and the new Mother is proclaimed before the Gods. It is customary for the new Mother to keep vigil until dawn, whilst the rest of village enjoys a party. Village Mothers are responsible for blessing children, wedding couples and cremating the dead, as well as treating the sick and acting as midwife. Women named such enter into a lifelong contract to serve the village in this way and in exchange receive a position of authority and respect. It is also customary to name a handful of village elders, known as the Village Circle, to serve as a kind of law-giving and policing body as well as coordinating watches and patrols vital in such a dangerous region. Traditionally, the Village Circle consisted of only those who had grandchildren, but with a depleting population day to day matters of the Circle are often governed instead by those with the loudest voices. Because much of the community in the last ten years has been made up of exiles from the reign of King Garridan, daemons and those rumoured to be ‘daemon-friends,’ are strictly prohibited from entering the village demarcation. Those suspected of being such are driven north along the Trapper’s Path, into the mountains, where they await an unknown fate. This demographic of ex-Garridan loyalists amongst the population means suspicion of magic is still high here, with even the relatively benign skill of enchantment and potionmaking kept under close watch. Needless to say, celebrations of the Day of Justice are not carried out here. Important People Anselma Linde The previous Mother of Carrelain, whose family had been on the land for generations. She adopted the baby of a pedlar who found her way into the village, having no children of her own. She died as a result of the behemoth attack in 1135. Sidonius Tarryn An ex-guard of King Garridan who fled with his family when the old regime was overturned. He is surrounded by rumours of atrocities committed against suspected daemons. Although nothing has ever been proved and his family are notoriously tight-lipped about their past, it is rumoured he was responsible for setting alight a barn with families hidden inside. Harin Melford A rather loud-mouthed Hiteran who also escaped the revolution with his family when the old King was deposed. He and his family were stewards and household servants who fled, fearing repercussions. He is extremely distrustful of anyone he suspects might be a daemon and has largely taken over the Village Circle. Aref and Malek Hunter Two hunters/trappers who operate out of the Ice Hills. Aref grew up in Carrelain and married a young Malek who had ended his time as a mercenary and decided to return to the hills where his family had once lived. They live in the northern most outpost year round and are said to be the only people who truly know the Trapper’s Path. They largely fell out with the Village Circle after an incident with a suspected daemon whom Malek saved from hanging. History and Events Carrelain was built by settlers originally by an established road known as the Northern Road, bringing a trade of fur, artifacts and timber through the mountains to Hiteria, although settlement in the area has a much longer history. Although much of the stories are lost, many of the oldest names in the village - namely Linde and Elis - claim to descend from ancient mountain clans who lived in the area. The settlement was abandoned by most of its inhabitants when a mudslide - in some local stories, an avalanche - destroyed the road and the possibility of rebuilding it around three decades ago. It became a remote outpost inhabited only by a few families who had a deep attachment to the land, by those running from the civil war and by those exiled from the city after what became known as the Day of Justice. In 1135 tragedy befell the people of the settlement again when a behemoth attack devastated its population. In the first week of Norc, during the full moon, two adult behemoths stampeded into the village, destroying everything in their path. Although large creatures habitually migrate south during the harshest months when food becomes scarce, the circumstances which led to the attack are unknown. Category:Zerrabain Settlements